


Untitled

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dovessero domandarle ancora una volta com'è lavorare con Natalie Dormer, è così che risponderebbe: <i>è bellissimo. Lei mi tortura.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonemed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715504) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain)



Non ha idea di che ore siano, non riesce a scorgere nessun orologio nei dintorni e quella mattina ha dimenticato di indossare il suo. Comunque la stanza è immersa nel buio, o quasi, perché anche se le luci sono tutte spente, dalla sala lo schermo della televisione ancora accesa proietta un lieve alone azzurrino attraverso la porta, creando strani giochi di ombre sulle lenzuola aggrovigliate.

Non sa nemmeno dire di preciso come sia finita lì, distesa sulla schiena tra lenzuola non sue, le braccia spalancate sul letto, le unghie affondate nel materasso, il bacino inarcato verso l'alto, le cosce strette appena ai lati di una testa bionda che invece conosce molto bene.

Ha un vago ricordo di luci colorate, abiti da sera e bicchieri di champagne portati alle labbra più e più volte, tanto che ancora adesso, socchiudendole, riesce a sentirne il sapore fresco e frizzante. Si è ubriacata una sola volta in passato, la classica prima sbronza indimenticabile, se non altro perché era finita con l'altrettanto classico intimo abbraccio della tavoletta del cesso.

Almeno può dire di stare migliorando, sotto quell'aspetto.

La punta della lingua di Natalie spinge contro il suo clitoride e i suoi capelli le solleticano la pancia, e Sophie si lascia sfuggire un gemito che è a metà tra un singhiozzo e una risata. Non dovrebbe pensare alle tavolette del cesso in questo momento. Proprio no. A cosa si dovrebbe pensare in questi casi? A frasi romantiche, poesie, parolacce, fuochi d'artificio? Alla prima volta che l'ha vista nuda, o a come deve sembrare tutto questo visto dall'esterno, con Natalie inginocchiata sul pavimento, la curva delle sue spalle e quella delle sue natiche in contrasto con gli spigoli delle ginocchia di Sophie? O forse non si dovrebbe pensare affatto?

Natalie le accarezza le gambe nude con mani calde e sicure, e qualsiasi cosa stia facendo adesso con la lingua merita tutta la sua attenzione, decide Sophie. Vorrebbe, forse dovrebbe urlare, ma non ci riesce. Non sa cosa dire. Stringe i pugni, si morde le labbra. Ha caldo, caldissimo, ed è tutto semplicemente troppo, ha voglia di allontanarla per riprendere fiato ma ha questa buffa sensazione che se Natalie si interrompesse proprio in questo momento lei potrebbe morire. Letteralmente.

“Oh”, sussurra a corto di fiato.

Non è una buona sintesi della situazione, ma Natalie ride, ride con la bocca ancora schiacciata contro di lei, e Sophie pensa che, dopotutto, non sopravviverà comunque. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto avvisarla. È stata imbrogliata.

“Oh? È tutto quello che hai da dire?”, domanda Natalie, sollevando appena la testa.

Sophie può vedere solo i suoi occhi, e il primo pensiero che le attraversa la mente è che è davvero una cosa curiosa fissare negli occhi qualcuno che se ne sta beatamente accoccolato tra le tue gambe, le labbra premute contro il tuo sesso caldo, e tentare di avere una conversazione.

Il secondo pensiero è che Natalie ha smesso di fare quello che stava facendo e che quindi ora lei morirà, esattamente come predetto.

“Non smettere!”, non lo sta chiedendo, glielo sta ordinando. Poco importa la nota di disperazione nella sua voce, è un maledetto ordine e lei deve obbedirle. Se deve ucciderla che lo faccia per bene, che diamine. “Non smettere, non smettere, non smettere!”

Natalie ride di nuovo, il suo respiro freddo contro la pelle umida, e Sophie rabbrividisce.

“Ti prego”, geme piano.

“Mi preghi?”, domanda lei. Si sta divertendo. Ha negli occhi quella scintilla di malizia che Sophie conosce fin troppo bene, e sa che sta sorridendo. Brutta cosa.

Sophie chiude gli occhi e lascia cadere la testa sul materasso. La odia.

“Ti odio.”

Un'altra risata. Sente Natalie muoversi contro di lei, e una mano scivolare piano verso l'incavo tra le sue gambe.

“Ah sì?”

Due dita che tracciano il contorno del suo sesso.

“Sì.”

Questa è tortura, pensa Sophie. Da qualche parte nella convenzione di Ginevra dev'esserci un paragrafo che vieta tutto questo.

“Perché?”, domanda Natalie in tono colloquiale mentre con un polpastrello sfiora appena le pieghe umide e già pulsanti in attesa del piacere, senza però spingersi oltre.

“Perché sei una stronza.”

Ecco, l'ha detto.

Natalie ride di nuovo, poi, in uno slancio di pietà, infila due dita dentro di lei, facendola sussultare e gemere insieme.

“Come diamine ci sono finita qui?”, si domanda di nuovo Sophie, mentre l'altra si china per iniziare a tormentarle un capezzolo con la lingua.

Ad alta voce ripete solo: “Stronza.”

 

*

 

Sono sedute l'una accanto all'altra di fronte alla platea, alle telecamere e al vociare allegro dei fan. Il panel è iniziato da una decina di minuti ormai, e le domande si susseguono senza grandi sorprese, ma sempre accompagnate da un coro di risate. Sophie ride con gli altri, ascolta in silenzio le risposte dei suoi colleghi, e tenta di rimanere attenta.

Ma il suo sguardo continua a scivolare verso la donna seduta al suo fianco e, pur accorgendosene, sa che c'è ben poco da fare al riguardo. In generale è parecchio difficile distogliere lo sguardo da Natalie, e Sophie ha la vaga sensazione che lei se ne renda perfettamente conto.

Si domanda spesso quanto ci sia di genuino nell'atteggiamento di Natalie e quanto invece sia una posa. Se misura i gesti, gli sguardi e le parole anche quando non è sotto i riflettori, o se, al contrario, non si sforzi troppo nemmeno in quei casi. Si domanda se è la sola a cogliere la differenza nel suo accento quando dice “mia cara” a qualcuno diverso da lei, o se invece tutti riescono a sentire quella nota d'affetto e malizia nascosta nel minuscolo spazio tra una lettera e l'altra, sempre rivolta a Sophie e a lei sola.

È difficile avere una cotta per una persona che di mestiere fa l'attrice. Ancora peggio se quel mestiere lo stai imparando anche tu, e lei è tra i tuoi insegnanti. C'è una costante ambiguità di fondo che non permette di fissare limiti tra realtà ed immaginazione, e il risultato è che a volte sembra tutto troppo assurdo, vero o finzione che sia.

Questa è una di quelle volte.

Natalie si lecca le labbra con un'espressione concentrata sul viso, e Sophie osserva l'azione con gli occhi socchiusi, immaginando come sarebbe baciarla adesso, sulle labbra ancora umide di saliva, ignorando fan, colleghi e telecamere. Non dovrebbe perdersi in fantasie in momenti come questo, ma non è colpa sua se sono i momenti come questo a prestarsi di più alle sue fantasie.

Se dovessero domandarle ancora una volta com'è lavorare con Natalie Dormer, è così che risponderebbe: _è bellissimo. Lei mi tortura._

Sotto al tavolo, il piede nudo di Natalie sfiora la sua caviglia. Non l'ha guardata nemmeno di sottecchi, ma in qualche modo deve aver avvertito qualcosa. A volte quella donna le fa davvero paura.

Con un colpetto di tosse, Sophie smette di fissarla e si gira di nuovo verso il pubblico, sorridendo con un'allegria un po' troppo forzata. Senza volerlo copia il gesto di Natalie, e si lecca le labbra. Natalie intanto prende la parola, e mentre risponde alla domanda di un fan inizia a giocare con il cinturino delle sue scarpe, sfiorandolo e tirandolo leggermente con le dita del piede.

Sophie è costretta ad ammirare sia la sua capacità di multitasking sia il modo in cui riesce a continuare un discorso di fronte a centinaia di persone mentre di nascosto molesta una sua collega.

Più tardi, quando Sophie le chiederà che diamine pensava di fare, sa già che la risposta sarà qualcosa tipo: “è più divertente recitare di fronte al pubblico di una comic-con, non credi?”, e lei, non sapendo cosa rispondere, scuoterà la testa e le darà della stronza senza crederci troppo, solo per farla ridere.

 

*

 

Il più tardi non arriva se non prima di sera, quando tornano in albergo dopo una lunga giornata di interviste. Sono tutti abbastanza stanchi, Lena e Pedro non vedono palesemente l'ora di isolarsi, Maisie sembra pronta a crollare sulla prima superficie orizzontale disponibile, e Sophie stessa non disdegnerebbe affatto l'idea di calciare via le scarpe ed addormentarsi in una vasca colma di acqua bollente e schiuma colorata.

Invece finiscono col trovarsi nel mezzo di una piccola festa, con in mano flûte colmi di champagne, circondati da persone che nessuno è davvero sicuro di conoscere. Imprevisti del mestiere.

È divertente attraversare la sala chiacchierando con gente sempre nuova, inciampare in conversazioni altrui per sbaglio, rimanere per uno scambio di complimenti, ridere per una battuta già dimenticata pochi minuti dopo, girarsi verso qualcun altro e cominciare daccapo.

Intanto i camerieri continuano a riempirle il bicchiere e nessuno si sente in colpa, perché è vero che Sophie è appena appena maggiorenne, ma in fin dei conti è solo champagne. Bisogna passarci per scoprire che ubriacarsi con lo champagne è fin troppo possibile.

Il risultato, comunque, è che quando raggiunge Natalie, Sophie ha la testa leggera, la lingua leggermente impastata ma la parlantina libera. Il risultato è che le passa le braccia intorno alle spalle e balla con lei una specie di lento senza musica, ridendo piano, le fronti premute l'una contro l'altra, le mani di Natalie sui suoi fianchi, i suoi occhi troppo blu, la sua bocca troppo vicina. Il risultato sono confessioni imbarazzanti snocciolate l'una dopo l'altra, tutte attribuibili all'affettuosità tipica degli ubriachi, eccetto l'ultima.

Natalie si lecca di nuovo le labbra e di nuovo Sophie la fissa, immaginando ancora una volta di baciarla. Baciarla fino a toglierle gli ultimi rimasugli di rossetto, fino ad arrossarle la bocca con piccoli morsi, e poi scivolare in basso, lungo la curva elegante della gola, e più giù ancora, verso i piccoli seni nascosti dal vestito accollato che Sophie riesce comunque ad avvertire contro di sé.

E fin qui non c'è niente di strano perché ha già avuto pensieri del genere prima di quel momento, anche se di solito preferisce averli nella privacy del suo letto, dove una mano può rimediare all'inevitabile frustrazione che li segue, invece che in sale di alberghi gremite di gente dove non può fare altro che arrossire, ma non è questo il punto.

Il punto è che si china in avanti, il volto vicinissimo a quello di Natalie, e invece di una battuta per cambiare argomento è la verità quella che le soffia sulle labbra.

“Ho voglia di baciarti.”

Semplicemente. Perché le cose semplici sono le migliori. Non le più facili da ottenere, ma le più oneste. Le meno ambigue.

“Ho voglia di baciarti”, si ripete mentalmente. Suona bene. Suona sincero.

Natalie la guarda con la testa appena inclinata di lato. Non sembra stupita né imbarazzata. Solo curiosa.

“Davvero?”, domanda un attimo dopo.

Sophie, che sta lentamente realizzando la differenza tra pensare e dire, e le relative conseguenze della seconda azione ( _Natalie ha sentito. Natalie sa. Natalie non può non sentire/non sapere più quello che ha appena sentito/saputo. Ommioddio che cazzo ho combinato_ ) spalanca gli occhi e non sa bene cosa fare. Ridere come se fosse tutto uno scherzo? Impossibile, non si sente più la faccia. Fuggire? E dove? Fingersi morta? Quello funziona solo con gli orsi.

“Davvero hai voglia di baciarmi?”, ripete ancora Natalie, scandendo bene le lettere, e le sue labbra sono un'arma che Sophie desidera vedere usata contro di sé ma non esattamente in questo modo.

Annuisce. Non sa cosa fare, quindi annuisce. Perché da qualche parte ha letto che annuire e sorridere ti toglie dai guai nel novanta percento dei casi.

Natalie la fissa per qualche momento, da sotto in su, le ciglia troppo nere e gli occhi troppo vividi. _Troppo._. È questa la sensazione più forte, quando sta con lei. Troppo tutto. È anche un buon modo per descriverla: troppo tutto.

“Andiamo in camera mia”, dice Natalie.

Questo caso rientra ovviamente nel dieci percento.

 

*

 

Quindi barcollano sui tacchi fino alla stanza di Natalie. E ad un certo punto - Sophie non sa bene quando - si prendono per mano. È più un modo per evitare di inciampare nei tappeti e schiantarsi a terra che altro, però è comunque una cosa carina, da perfetta fantasia romantica.

Natalie litiga per qualche secondo con la chiave magnetica, ma riesce ad avere la meglio sulla porta. Dentro è tutto buio, fatta eccezione per la televisione accesa che sta mandando un qualche programma sulla cucina italiana senza audio.

“Ho dimenticato di spegnerlo”, spiega Natalie, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. E comunque non sembra intenzionata a spegnerlo neanche adesso.

Sophie esita sulla soglia, mordendosi appena un labbro.

“Uhm, Nat-”

Non sa bene cosa dire. _“Nat, cosa stiamo facendo”? “Nat, penso di essere ubriaca”? “Nat, perché la tua camera è grande il doppio della mia”?_

Nat calcia via le scarpe e la spinge contro la porta, che si richiude con un tonfo leggero e un pigolio soddisfatto da parte della serratura elettronica, poi schiaccia di nuovo la bocca contro la sua.

“Anche io avevo voglia di baciarti”, le sussurra contro le labbra un attimo dopo.

“Oh.”

“Già.”

Mani nei suoi capelli, adesso. Le dita di Natalie si impigliano nelle ciocche intrecciate su un lato della sua testa (un'acconciatura che a Sophie era piaciuta subito perché richiamava moltissimo quella di Natalie, senza però il fastidioso inconveniente di doversi rasare metà cranio) poi scivolano ad accarezzarle il collo, fino alla cerniera che le chiude l'abito.

Le mani di Sophie, al contrario, non prendono nessuna iniziativa particolare. Se ne stanno pigramente abbandonate lungo i suoi fianchi, senza sapere dove altro andare. In nessuno dei suoi scenari mentali Sophie aveva preso in considerazione l'idea che tutto questo potesse succedere davvero, e ora il suo corpo ha questa specie di blocco che è metà panico e metà panico ancora più forte.

“Sophie?”, la richiama Natalie dopo qualche istante, smettendo di baciarla e raddrizzandosi per guardarla negli occhi (operazione non semplice, considerando che Natalie adesso è anche senza tacchi, e la differenza di altezza tra di loro è ancora più accentuata).

“Mh?”, replica Sophie, leccandosi le labbra e pensando che dovrebbe smetterla di leccarsi le labbra perché, seriamente, sta diventando ridicolo.

“Hai voglia di toccarmi, oltre che di baciarmi?”

Qualche momento di silenzio.

“Sì.”

_Sì. Sì. Sì. Mioddio, sì._

Natalie sorride.

“Fallo, allora. Come sto facendo io.”

E Sophie obbedisce. Ci sarebbe arrivata anche da sola, certo, ma è più facile quando ti fanno vedere cosa fare. 

Le accarezza i fianchi, sentendo la seta scivolarle morbida tra le dita, e poi i seni, piccoli e sodi, e mentre Natalie tira giù lentamente la cerniera del suo vestito, Sophie inizia a slacciare lentamente i bottoncini che chiudono quello di lei. Intanto Natalie la tira verso il letto e, un passo alla volta, cercando di non cadere, e continuando a baciarsi, ci arrivano quasi a corto di fiato.

Natalie riesce a liberarsi del vestito durante il tragitto, lasciandoselo scivolare oltre le gambe e poi calpestandolo senza pensarci due volte. Ora addosso ha soltanto un paio di slip scuri, che risaltano bene contro la sua pelle chiara.

Sophie vorrebbe avere la capacità di svestirsi con la sua stessa nonchalance, ma il vestito e le scarpe sono contro di lei. Il primo si ferma sui fianchi, costringendo Natalie a litigare con un'altra cerniera nascosta, le seconde rifiutano di sfilarsi senza dare troppo fastidio. Sophie si ricorda del cinturino solo dopo aver provato a calciarle via.

“Aspetta, aspetta, devo-”

“Faccio io”, dice Natalie, spingendola sul letto (e Sophie vorrebbe dirle di smetterla di spingerla contro la mobilia della sua stanza, ma la verità è che non le dispiace più di tanto) e inginocchiandosi poi tra le sue gambe con in faccia un sorriso che non promette niente di buono.

E Sophie, ovviamente, la lascia fare.

 

*

 

Torna al presente con un sospiro leggero, poi spalanca gli occhi per fissarli sul soffitto bianco della camera d'albergo mentre l'orgasmo la prende con tanta forza da toglierle il respiro.

“Oh?”, domanda Natalie, sollevando di nuovo la testa. Ha la fronte sudata e le labbra ancora più rosse, nello sguardo la solita scintilla di divertita malizia.

“Oh”, conferma Sophie, ridendo piano e amandola ancora di più.

Per qualche momento rimangono così, lei distesa in modo scomposto sul letto, il volto rilassato, i capelli appiccicati alle tempie, e Natalie in ginocchio sulla moquette, ansimando piano per riprendere fiato, con le braccia intorno alle sue gambe e il mento leggermente premuto contro il suo stomaco.

Potrebbero rimanere così per sempre.

Invece Sophie si tira su coi gomiti e si mette a sedere di fronte Natalie, che da parte sua ha giusto il tempo di sollevare un sopracciglio in modo interrogativo prima che lei l'afferri per le braccia e la trascini sul letto, per poi spingerla sotto di sé ed intrappolarla tra il materasso e il proprio corpo con un'audacia che Sophie non sente come propria ma che comunque le piace molto.

“Vediamo se sei davvero una brava insegnante”, mormora poi contro le sue labbra, prima di scivolare in basso fino ad inginocchiarsi sul pavimento.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il p0rn fest #8 @ fanfic_italia e per il COW-T #5 @ maridichallenge


End file.
